


A Nautical Serial Killer

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

“Agent Gibbs!” You can hear the aid trying to get his attention from across the bullpen. Probably trying to warn him of your presence before he gets to his desk where you’ve been waiting for nearly an hour. Hotch is not going to be happy. “Agent Gibbs!” He’s still talking to the brunette man whose not only keeping up with the older man’s quick gait but taking notes at the same time. Agent Gibbs finally glances up and seeing you at his desk stops in his tracks.   
“Agent Miller?”  
“Yes sir?” The aid says sounding nervous.   
“Who is this?”  
“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you sir. She’s FBI.”  
“Thank you Agent Miller. I can handle this from here.” You say with a smile. “Agent Gibbs, I’m SSA Leah Snow with the BAU.” His companion looks confused. “Supervisory Special Agent, with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. FBI.” You reach out a hand which Gibbs looks pointedly at but doesn’t shake.  
“I know what your letters meant.”  
“I was clarifying for him Agent Gibbs.” You give him a small smile as you gesture to the other man.  
“Agent Anthony DiNozzo.” He shoots you a flirty smile.   
“Engaged Agent.” You hold up your left hand showing off the ring Hotch had given you.   
“What can I do for you SSA Snow?” Agent Gibbs asks sounding bored.   
“BAU thinks you have a serial killer and we want to help.”  
“No thanks.”  
“Agent Gibbs, we are the most qualified in the FBI to step in on this case and Unit Chief SSA Hotchner doesn’t want to take over. He wants to join forces.”  
“Why should we?”  
“Because we have a serial killer.”  
“Two murders isn’t a serial killer.” Agent DiNozzo says with a small smirk.  
“You’re right. But four is.”  
“We only have two.” A third man says as he walks up. “Who’s this?”  
“SSA Leah Snow, FBI. There have been four murders, two civilians in Delaware.” Your phone rings and pulling it from your pocket you see that it’s Hotch. “Sorry excuse me.” You answer the phone, “Yea?”  
“We’ve got another body.”  
“Understood. ETA?”  
“Five.”   
“See you then.” You hang up and look at Agent Gibbs. “Make that five victims.”


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word Hotch shows up five minutes later. You don’t see him right away but you can always tell when he walks into a room. Glancing over your shoulder you see him, Rossi, JJ and Reid coming toward you. Reid is looking around with a small smile on his face but the other three are focused on you.   
“Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and I never got your name.”  
“McGee.” The third man says.   
“McGee.” You repeat, “This is Unit Cheif SSA Hotchner and SSAs Rossi, Jareau and Dr. Reid.”  
“Morgan is helping Garcia with the gear.”   
“I didn’t approve any of this.” Gibbs sneers.   
“Neither did I.” Hotch glowers right back, “Our directors did.”  
“I see. Joint task force and FBI gets all the credit.” DiNozzo says putting his arms over his head then resting them on the back of his head.   
“Leah what is your press statement going to say when we catch this UnSub?” Hotch asks.   
“In a joint task force NCIS and FBI agents tracked the UnSub to this location and killed him.”  
“Likely story.” McGee scoffs.   
“We don’t take credit from the police stations we help out.” Reid says looking over the fourth desk in their bullpen.   
“We don’t need your help.” Gibbs says getting in Reid’s face. Reid looks down slightly at the man in surprise.   
“Yes you do. And we need yours otherwise why work together?” He asks and Gibbs just glares at him. Hotch clears his throat and you tap Gibbs on the shoulder.   
“Can we get to it please? Where can our technical analyst set up?”  
“Second floor. Abby’s office.” You nod and shoot Hotch a glance. It practically screams ‘play nice’ he nods and you head downstairs. You meet Morgan and Garcia on the elevator with a pretty brunette woman with wildly curly hair. She’s staring at Garcia and you bite back a grin.   
“Hey Garcia I know where you can put that stuff.”  
“Oh awesome.” She says, “This bag is so heavy.” She gives you a wink as Morgan stares at her.   
“Excuse me baby girl. Your bag is heavy?” He asks as gestures to the three bags he carried onto the elevator.   
“You’re a big strong Agent Derek Morgan. I figured that you could handle it.” She flirts and you laugh softly then shake your head.   
“Are you getting out here?” You ask the woman whose been watching the interaction with an amazed look on her face.   
“Where are you taking all this?” She asks, her voice has a light accent to it.   
“Down to the second floor. To a woman named Abby’s office.”   
“I can take you. Who are you?”  
“Oh, right. I’m SSA Leah Snow, this is SSA Derek Morgan and technical analyst Penelope Garcia. BAU.” You say stepping into the elevator and punching the button for the second floor.   
“BAU?”  
“Behavior Analysis Unit with the FBI.”  
“Ah. I’m Ziva David, I’m with NCIS.”  
“Then we’re going to be working together.” You say as the doors slide back open, Ziva grabs one of the bags and the three of you follow her out into a hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

You see why Ziva wanted to bring Penelope down to Abby’s office. Penelope is eccentric in her bright and sunshiny way but Abby seems to be her total opposite. Minus the bubbly personality. Where Garcia was blonde and loved rainbows, glitter and baby animals Abby seemed to love death, black and loud music. Although when she sees Ziva she gives a squeal and throws her arms around her.  
“How was Israel?” She asks.  
“It was very nice to be home. But it is also very nice to be back. I bring you company.” She gestures to you, Morgan and Garcia.   
“Hi! I’m Abby and you are?”  
“I’m SSA Leah Snow, this is SSA Derek Morgan and this is Penelope Garcia. Our technical analyst we’re BAU.”  
“FBI. Groovy.” She purrs, a smile lights up her face.   
“Where can I set up?”  
“Over here.” You and Derek lug Penelope’s gear into place then she shoos you away to set up her gear. Abby is looking over her shoulder and practically drooling. “Oh my god I love your system.”  
“It’s a personal one I set up before I was in the FBI.”  
“Hacker?”  
“Black Queen.”   
“No way.”  
“Way.”  
“I’m Dark Angel.”  
“What!” You are not following this at all. Glancing over at Morgan you see that he doesn’t follow any more of it than you do.   
“Hey Baby Girl we need to get upstairs but if you need anything you call me.” He kisses her on the cheek then you, Morgan and Ziva head back upstairs.   
“I did not see that going so well.” She admits getting into the elevator.   
“Well Pen is basically a sweetheart and Abby seems like she’s got some thorns but is just as sweet.”   
“That is true.” The doors open and you see Hotch and Rossi off in a corner talking and Gibbs and Tony in another part of the room. JJ, Spencer and McGee are actually talking with one another. Hotch motions you over and you peel away from Ziva and Morgan.   
“Their Agent DiNozzo had an idea.”  
“Why do I have a feeling I’m not going to like this idea?”   
“You’re probably not. But if you’re really not okay with it you don’t have to.” Rossi says, “We know you’re the best for the job.”  
“Hey Rossi. Just tell me.”  
“We want you to go undercover.” Hotch says looking down at you grimly.   
“Hotch no.” You groan.   
“Rossi.” Hotch says and Rossi nods then heads back toward the group. Hotch loops his arm around you and leads you into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sweetheart.” Aaron starts.   
“Aaron save it. Just tell me why it has had to be me.”   
“You fit the UnSub’s type the best.”   
“What about Ziva?”  
“He goes after Americans. The second he hears her talk he’ll move on.”   
“Fine. Whose going with me? You?”  
“No. I don’t know all of the things that a marine would.”  
“Dave?”  
“Gibbs.”  
“Aaron!” You exclaim in frustration, “I don’t know him. I don’t trust him.”  
“I talked to Farnell, he’s a good man.” You sigh loudly he pulls you to him gently. “I know that you don’t want to do this.” He whispers to you. “But you’ll be safe, you’ll be under surveillance. I’ll be in touch with you the whole time.” His voice is low and soft his hand warm on the small of your back. “I’ll be right there.”  
“I just hate being unarmed.”  
“I know.”   
“Will he be armed?”  
“Probably not.”   
“None of this is making me feel any better.”   
“I know.” He kisses your cheek softly, then your jaw, then your nose then your lips. You laugh softly then kiss him again.   
“Fine.” You sigh, “I’ll marry the Marine.”  
“No kissing him.” Aaron warns and you laugh again.   
“No worries there.” You assure him and he kisses you quickly one last time before leading you out of the small hallway that you’re in and back out into the main room. The other members of your team look at you and Hotch and know the decision you have come to.   
“Congratulations on your fifth marriage Gibbs.” Tony says with a smile and he receives a smack on the back of the head for his joke.   
“Fifth?” You say, “Hey Rossi that’s only two more than you.”   
“Yea yea yea.” Rossi waves you off in annoyance and you laugh.   
“So what exactly is the brilliant plan?” Aaron asks moving closely behind you as Tony looks you up and down. He thinks he’s subtle.   
“Agent DiNozzo, is there something wrong with my fiancée?”  
“Uh-um no SSA Hotchner.” Tony stammers and you shoot Aaron a look.   
“So about this plan?” JJ prompts and McGee switches on a monitor and begins to explain.


	5. Chapter 5

You and Gibbs stroll the streets, he doesn’t talk and you weave your arm through his. Functional mute, was what DiNozzo had called him. He wasn’t wrong, Aaron wasn’t much of a talker but Gibbs was a whole new level.   
“You guys might want to talk.” Rossi says as he brushes past you.  
“So Thomas,” you say softly, “It’s nice to have you home.”  
“It’s nice being home.” He agrees as the two of you round a corner. JJ and Morgan will be rounding the corner a minute after you but when you feel the cool metal of a gun against your neck you know they’re not going to be fast enough.   
“Into the van.” The voice growls pushing the gun further against your neck. “Or I kill your wife.” You and Gibbs share a look, if you can stall a little longer, maybe JJ and Morgan will get here soon enough. “Now!” He snaps with a shove. You comply following Gibbs into the back of the van. There’s a second person in the car who binds Gibbs wrists then yours and pulls a hood over your head. The person who’d held the gun on you climbs into the front seat and just as they start the van you hear Morgan.   
“FBI! Freeze!” He yells as the car screeches away. There are a few gunshots but you know they might not be as aggressive because they wouldn’t want to hit you or Gibbs.   
“Where are we going?” You ask softly.   
“Shut up.” A woman’s voice says, you’re surprised, you didn’t expect a woman.   
“Please.” She kicks you sharply and you grunt. You won’t give her the satisfaction of knowing she hurt you. You feel Gibbs’ fingers brush against yours and you cling to him. It’s nice knowing where he is. The reminder that you’re not alone is comforting. Even if it is a man you hardly know, you do know that he’s a Marine and that if the two of you can work together you might actually get out of this alive. You know if you can survive long enough Hotch will find you.


	6. Chapter 6

You drive for what feels like hours. Gibbs ticks off the minutes with his fingers against yours. It helps. You keep track of the turns, left, left, right, left, right it almost feels like they’re going in circles. They come to a sharp stop, sending you sliding away from Gibbs. It’s strange but you instantly miss the feeling of security he gave you. You rub your thumb along the bottom of your engagement ring, the small gesture has always brought you comfort. Aaron and the team are looking, they’ll find you.   
You’re yanked out of the van and you stumble forward.   
“Let’s go!” A man’s voice snarls and within moments you find yourself tied to a chair. The ropes are tight, pulling painfully.   
“You thought that marrying a Marine would make you safe didn’t you?” He sneers pulling the hood off of your face. “It’s just going to get you killed.” You don’t say anything, just stare out into the darkness.   
“And you. You fight for your country, but you couldn’t even protect the woman you love.” The woman scoffs from behind you, you know she’s taunting Gibbs.   
“Well?” The man in front of you sneers at you.  
“What? Do you want me to beg?” You ask coolly. You’re FBI. You don’t beg.   
“Tough one huh?” The woman snaps, “Normally it’s the Marines that we have to break.”  
“My husband isn’t much of a talker.”  
“And you are?”  
“Well, one of his coworkers refers to him as a functional mute. Does that answer your question?” He slaps you and you spit blood out of your mouth and onto the floor. “What do you want from us?”  
“We want you to loose hope. To know that you’re going to die here.”  
“Not a chance.” Gibbs says, “I’m a Marine. We defy the odds.”  
“But is she?” The man asks before hitting you again. So this is why the women had been beaten, not the men. Because the Marine husbands could handle a lot, but watching or hearing their wives being beaten would have been too much to bear. You were in for a long, long night.


	7. Chapter 7

They leave after that. Promising to come back and make your life a living hell.   
“Please tell me you have a plan.” You whisper.   
“Rule 9. Never go anywhere without a knife.” He says gruffly, it sounds like he’s trying to get free without the knife.   
“Where is it?”   
“Back of my pants, hooked on the inside.”  
“Let me guess. You can’t reach it can you.”  
“No.”   
“Sorry if I grope you, I’m going for it.” You scoot your chair over and slide your hands down the center of his back until you feel the lump of the knife. Your fingers close around it and you slide it up into your hands. “I’m going to give it to you since you know how to open it.”   
“Yup.” You give it to him and hear the blade open then start to slide across the ropes binding him.   
He makes quick work of them then sets to work on yours. You’re free quickly, far faster than you would have thought.   
“Time to go.” He grabs your hand a drags you out of the room. He has the knife in his hand and keeps you behind him.   
“You don’t happen to have another weapon on you?”  
“No.” Functional mute is right. You don’t encounter anyone as you make your way out of the building. The van is sitting outside, the keys aren’t in it.   
“Watch my back.” You say pulling a bobby pin out of your hair. You try the door handle and aren’t surprised when it doesn’t open. You use the bobby pin to pick the lock then climb into the van. You peel apart the wires and hot wire the van bringing it to life. “Let’s the hell out of here.” He climbs into the car and you take off.   
“Left here.” Gibbs directs and you do as he says. He spends more time in this town than you do. He continues to direct you though the city and back to the Navy Yard. You park the car and bolt into the building Gibbs quickly follows flashing his badge so no one stops you.   
“Aaron?” You cry as sprint up the stairs and into the bullpen where Gibbs and his team work. The door slams and your team looks toward you. Aaron’s face relaxes the second he sees you. You charge into his arms and crash into him. His arms wrap tightly around you and you breathe him in. You’re safe and you know where the UnSubs are.


	8. Chapter 8

You move into the space behind Hotch. Gibbs and his team head in the other side, Morgan, JJ and Reid are around back and Rossi is with Tony in front of the building. You were quick about the turn around between your escape and getting the teams back here so you were hopeful that you’d gotten here before they’d gotten away. It doesn’t seem like you’ve gotten lucky when you hear Tony call, “Clear!” Then Morgan respond with his own, “Clear!”   
“Clear!” You call back then lower your gun, not quite ready to put it away.   
“Clear!” Comes Gibbs voice from the other side of the warehouse. You look over at Hotch then around the room. The room that you’d been held in and sigh softly. The chairs are still there, your blood still on the floor.   
“Hey.” Hotch whispers, “You okay?”  
“Yea, this is where Gibbs and I were held. I thought this was going to be the last place I ever saw alive.” You take a deep breath, and close your eyes. Hotch pulls you to him and kisses your forehead, and you breathe him in. For a minute you weren’t sure you’d ever see him again, or that you were ever going to get to tell him you love him again. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He says kissing you softly. “Let’s get out of here and see if Garcia can find out where these two went.” He says looking down at you.  
“Good. I want these guys Hotch.”  
“You and me both Snow.” Gibbs growls as he comes into the room. “Abby and your Garcia are working on tracking them down. I’ve got the rest of our teams processing the scene and gathering evidence.”  
“There had to be three Gibbs. We were shoved in that van and on our way too fast for it to be only two.”   
“I was coming to the same conclusion.” Hotch’s phone rings, pulling it from his pocket you see Garcia’s face on the screen.   
“Go Garcia.” She says something to him and his face completely changes. “Out! Everybody out!” He bellows grabbing your arm the two of you sprint out of the building Gibbs, Ziva and McGee hot on your heels. The explosion throws you off of your feet, the heat hits you through your clothes and bulletproof vest like you’re not even wearing them. The last thing your fully conscious of is Aaron covering your body with his in an effort to protect you from the flying debris.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing you’re conscious of is the yelling. Then the pop of a gun close above your head. Your vision is blurry but you’re pretty sure that Aaron is shielding you while firing his weapon on someone.  
“Leah! Leah! Talk to me. Please baby.”  
“Aaron.” You groan softly.  
“Oh thank god.” He mutters, "We have to move babe.“  
"I don’t know if I can.” You murmur from under him. “There’s a giant on top of me.” Not exactly the time for jokes but what the hell.  
“Ha ha.” Aaron deadpans rolling off of you then army crawling to behind the van. You follow close on his heels.  
“Has anyone else checked in?” You ask sitting up behind the wheel well.  
“Gibbs, McGee and Ziva are over there.” He nods to your left. “But I haven’t heard from our team.”  
“Have you tried paging them?”  
“Yea. I was a bit more concerned about you though.” You shoot him a soft smile then bring your comm to your mouth.  
“This is Snow does anyone copy?” The silence that greets you is deafening. You look at Aaron the fear evident in your eyes.  
“I’m sure they’re okay.” He says instinctively ducking as another volley of bullets whizz through the air.  
“What if they didn’t get out.”  
“We can’t think like that. We have to assume they’re okay and take these guys out.”  
“Gibbs!” You call.  
“What?”  
“Cover me!” You stand and stooping low charge across the opening diving behind a barrier.  
“What the hell.” Ziva growls  
“One-two?” Aaron calls and you nod.  
“Okay, here’s what we're going to do. Aaron is going to shoot enough where they think we have more people over there. We’re going around behind them and forcing them to either surrender or get shot.”  
“Ziva go with her, I'll stay here.” Tim says and you glance at Ziva who nods and the two of you vanish around the corner of the building.


	10. Chapter 10

You and Ziva move like ghosts. Hotch, McGee and Gibbs are making it seem like there are more of them than there are and you get around behind your shooters. You move behind one shooter and press your gun against the back of his neck.   
“Drop it.” You growl softly. He does but the clatter of the gun alerts the other two that something isn’t right. You wrap and arm around his neck and press your gun to his temple. “Drop them.” You feel Ziva move behind you. She comes even with you and when the man who’d hit you earlier doesn’t drop his gun she sneers.   
“Drop it or you’re dead.”  
“Hello Marine Wife.” He sneers.   
“What is your deal?” You ask.  
“Nothing.”  
“Why do you hate the Marines?”  
“I don’t. I hate their bitches. They lie and break promises then run away with a better man!” He roars then raises his gun Ziva fires.   
His body hits the ground with a thud and the woman drops her gun and raises her hands. Ziva keeps her gun trained on her while you handcuff the man. You then hold her in your sights while Ziva handcuffs her.   
“Leah?” Aaron’s voice crackles over your ear piece.   
“One suspect down, two in custody. Any word from the others?”  
“Yea. They’re fine. The bomb disabled their comms.”  
“Thank god.”  
“Just get back over here.” He says softly and the rest of your team has the tact to pretend like they didn’t hear him.   
“Copy.” You shove the man in front of you toward the door and he goes willingly.   
“Is your team alright?” Ziva asks as she walks the woman in front of her.   
“Yea thanks. Have you heard from the last member of your team?”  
“Yes. Tony is alright.” You hand off the two surviving killers to Morgan and Rossi who load them into a squad car.   
“You know.” You say softly to Ziva, “You and Tony would be a cute couple.” You give her a soft smile then head to where Aaron is talking to Gibbs. When you’re still a couple feet behind him Aaron reaches out for you without even needing to look. You bury yourself into his side and he wraps a protective arm around your shoulders.   
“It’s been one hell of a ride working with you and your team Gibbs.” Aaron says with a smile shaking Gibbs’ hand.   
“Let’s not do it again.”  
“Agreed.” Aaron says. You roll your eyes and laugh.   
“It was a pleasure being married to you Gibbs. Let’s get together at that little diner you like sometime and do it again.” You tease.   
“His two ex-wives would disagree with you there.” Tony quips as he joins you. “Sorry boss.” You laugh and give Tony a quick hug.   
“It was a pleasure Tony.”  
“You too soon to be Agent Mrs. Hotchner.” You don’t bother telling him you’re not changing your name. The two teams all say their goodbyes and see you soons then you climb into your separate cars.   
Even though one of the UnSubs is dead you’ve stopped them and made allies from another agency. Especially agents like the ones you met at NCIS. Badass, loyal and fearless, people you’d want to have your back. Right after the BAU of course.


End file.
